The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog
by Dark-Slaying-Light
Summary: A young man gets pulled into Sonic's world via the help of 7 strange, square-shaped gems. This is my first Sonic OC fanfic. Please Read & Review. Thank you and enjoy! Rated M for a couple of lemon scenes. OCxRouge pairing too. Sorry Knuxouge and Shadouge fans.
1. TAoStH Prologue

**Chapter 1: TAoStH Prologue**

* * *

(Hello everyone. Dark-Slaying Light here. This is it. I've decided to make my own Sonic OC fanfic. Welcome to "The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog". Enjoy! Disclamer: Sonic and all of the characters in this fanfic, except Slayer The Hedgehog, are all copyrights of Sega.)

**Dark-Slaying Light**

**presents**

**An Original Sonic OC fanfic**

**as told by Dark-Slaying Light himself**

**The Adventures Of Slayer The Hedgehog**

It was the end of the day as a young man got home after spending much of the day riding around on buses to get where he needed to go. So it was natural for him to feel very tired. He was never tired when he started up a Sonic game though. His name was Jeremy. He was 27 years of age, he lived on his own, and he is a Sonic gamer. He had brown hair, green eyes, and he was a big guy too. Because he lived on Earth, only this one was of a different dimension. This is where his saga begins.

He got up to his room, put on his Turtle Beach headset, powered up his T.V and started up his newest Sonic Vintage Collection game he downloaded off of Xbox LIVE on his Xbox 360, a classic Sonic game known as Sonic 1, the 1st Sonic game that started it all. He easily got the 6 Chaos Emeralds in the game by the start of Spring Yard Zone Act 3, then pretty much beat the game in under half an hour. His experience and knowledge of the Sonic games made him a complete badass at the games he played. When he looked at the clock and with a look of satisfaction on his face, he went to bed.

During the night, someone appeared to teleport directly into his bedroom on the second floor of the house that he lived in, and left 7 differently-colored but square-shaped gems on his nightstand, and turned on his 360 and his T.V, making it display static instead of the Dashboard op system his Xbox 360 used. Satisfied that the job was done, the mysterious feminine figure teleported out of sight, back to where it had come.

The next morning, Jeremy woke up and noticed his T.V and Xbox had appeared to have been left on. When he got up to investigate, his right foot hit his nightstand softly, almost causing a strange, square-shaped gem to fall onto the wooden floor. He caught it before it fell off and looked at it, then looked at his nightstand to discover six more of the strange gems. "I've seen these gems before. I've only seen these in Sonic's world, in the games I've played. Why are they here in my world?"

He picked them all up, and suddenly, as if to answer his question, the gems gravitated him and themselves toward the T.V and pulled him right in. The next thing he knew, he was falling in a seemingly endless black hole, the gems following him as he plummeted down the depths.

After what seemed like an eternity, (it was really only about a couple of minutes) he finally, strangely, landed on his feet in a strange space. A voice spoke to him, as if disembodied, but it was strangely gentle and feminine.

"You've finally arrived. I knew you'd come. Times are dire my friend." A mysterious feminine voice said to him.

"Who or what are you? And just what in the heck am I here for? In fact, where am I exactly?" Jeremy replied back to the disembodied feminine voice.

A shadow then appeared, distant but distinctly in the shape of a woman to answer his question. The shadow then stepped forward into the light emanating down, and revealed herself to be a very attractive pink-haired woman with long ears much like an elf's, an expressive and beautiful pair of gray eyes set in a pretty face. She had a pair of turquoise raindrop earrings hanging from her ears, she also has a turquoise jewel on her forehead, what looked to be a ring hanging from the ponytail on the back of her head, a turquoise raindrop necklace around her neck, gold bracelets on her arms, and gold ring bracelets on her wrists.

She wore on the top half of her gorgeously curved body a light amethyst sleeveless top with a pink belt going around her waist, along with a pair of white Egyptian pants called Shalwar on the bottom half of her body, and her feet were encased in pink sandals.

Jeremy was shocked to find out how gorgeous she was just by looking at her. He regained his composure after a few seconds.

"Wow. You are one lovely lady. The name's Jeremy." He said as he bowed and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I am Shahra. You're probably wondering why you were sent here? And where we are right now? Look below you." Shahra said as she introduced herself by curtsying. Jeremy then looked down at the world below, and he was shocked at the sight he beheld. It was Earth, only a different one! And it was naturally beautiful!

"Sonic's world. This is just as I imagined it." He said. "There's so many things I can do here."

He then looked at his feet, his human feet, his size 10 feet. "You're a genie aren't you? I'd like to make a wish." He said.

This made Shahra gasp, but then bowed. "As you wish." She said, allowing him to let his wish be known.

He made a wish by closing his eyes and thinking what he wanted most. The wish he made was for a new life in Sonic's world, where he could run free, to run faster than anything in his world. He opened his eyes sometime after.

"Now that you've made your wish, use the power of the Sol Emeralds, the gems you have, and travel to Sonic's world! Farewell, Jeremy!" She said, looking amazed at his new form, though she kept silent about it.

He smiled at her amazed look. But then, he had something to say.

"One last thing, Shahra. I do not wish to be called Jeremy anymore. From now on, call me...Slayer." Jeremy said before closing his eyes to use the power of the Sol Emeralds.

"Why do you want to be called Slayer?" Shahra asked.

He thought about it, coming up with a good reason that he knew was the right reason. "My real name would sound strange to the Mobians down there, plus I think Slayer sounds like something a great hero would like to be called."

Shahra nodded before apologizing and knocking him out before he could say anything. She then encased him in a meteor and sent him to the Earth.

"Goodbye, Slayer The Hedgehog. May you enjoy your new life." She said with her hand over her heart.

His saga had only just begun.

**End of Prologue**


	2. TAoStH Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1**

The time of the annual meteor shower was about to arrive in Station Square. While on his daily run, a blue hedgehog, a famous hero called Sonic The Hedgehog, got to the top of a mountain to get the best view of the coming meteor shower.

Meanwhile, at a workshop nestled in the Mystic Ruins, a yellow-furred, white fur chested two-tailed fox with a white fur muzzle and large blue eyes who wore white gloves on his hands with small black belts securing them, and he even wore socks also secured with black belts, as well as red and white sneakers on his feet by the name of Tails, who had just finished making repairs on the Tornado, a red bi-plane that had Tails' emblem on the wings, a simple one with two yellow-furred tails with white fur at the tips, and after he finished putting his tools away, he decided to take a break by climbing up to the workshop's roof and sitting on the shingles to await the meteor shower.

A beautiful white-furred female bat with large white bat ears with pink insides, and tan skin with a smile and pink lipstick, her eyelids covered with light blue eyeshadow, had just finished getting dressed. She wore a pink heart-shaped breastplate over a tight-fitting black bodysuit, elbow-length white gloves with a heart motif on them, and white knee-length boots with a pink heart near the toes. Her name was Rouge The Bat, but everybody called her Rouge.

As she left the nightclub she called home, she could not help but feel a little antsy about the meteor shower, so she flew up on her large purple bat wings, to the roof of the nightclub, called Club Rouge, to get a better view of the sky.

Meanwhile, in the sky above the Mystic Ruins, on an island called Angel Island a red-furred echidna with a white marking on his chest calmly watched over a huge gem as well as the sky, waiting for the eminent meteor shower.

And down on earth, a cute tan-furred rabbit who wore a cute orange dress with a blue bow along with a little pet she had, was with a cute, pink-quilled hedgehog who wore a red hair band that kept her dreadlocks in place, a red dress with white trim, and white lacing on the underside, her feet were in red boots with a white vertical stripe going down the middle, were on the roof of the pink hedgehog's home, waiting to look at the meteor shower that night.

Finally, nightfall came, and the sky then blazed to life as meteors shot across the sky in all of their splendor. It was a beautiful sight to see. Shooting stars racing across the sky like cars in a race, all to see who would win. Somehow, something was different. One meteor didn't race across the sky like the others. This one was coming straight for the outskirts of Station Square! Sonic noticed it first.

"That meteor's going to crash right into the earth!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, a brown-mustached human who looked more like a big ball with thin arms, thin legs and huge hands and feet who wore a red yellow and white military jacket and black pants, was furiously working on a new invention he called the Inter-dimensional Transporter in his high-tech lab hidden well beneath the jungle of the Mystic Ruins. After he would get done conquering Sonic's world, he would use the Inter-dimensional Transporter and teleport to the same Earth, only in a different dimension and conquer it as well. "Hohooo! Once this new invention of mine is finished, not even Sonic will be able to stop me! Mwahahahaha!"

He then noticed the appearance of the meteor on one of the monitors behind him as he looked back behind him. "No way! I can't believe this! That meteor is going to hit the outskirts of Station Square! Hmph! No matter! I will let it go." He went back to his work, activating another monitor on the huge display in front of him to keep an eye on the meteor.

The meteor continued its course and soon impacted outside Station Square, sending out shock waves that were so strong, it knocked Sonic on his back, and actually sent a couple of bolts from Dr. Eggman's invention flying out, making it crash onto the floor. "Oh curses!" Eggman said as he got up from his chair to reset it.

Meanwhile, Sonic had gotten up and went to check out the crater the meteor had made. When he got to the crater, the meteor was gone, and in its place, was a dark-blue quilled hedgehog lying unconscious! "Weird." Sonic said as he hopped down to the bottom of the shallow crater and walked to the hedgehog before him.

"He doesn't look like he's dead." He picked the hedgehog up. "I know of a good place to take him. I'll take him to Rouge's place." He speeds off to Club Rouge, a little nightclub where Rouge stayed at. It was a nice little nightclub with "Club Rouge" in big pink letters and flashy stuff in front.

Rouge noticed Sonic coming over and flew down from her perch earlier to meet up with him, not noticing he was carrying some precious cargo.

Upon noticing the dark blue quilled hedgehog in Sonic's arms, she gasped, then said, "Get him into my place, quickly!" Sonic, with the hedgehog in his arms along with Rouge, ran into the nightclub and got the hedgehog quickly settled into a bed on the far right side of the building. "He should be alright here, Sonic. Thanks for bringing him here."

Rouge said to Sonic. "I just couldn't leave him there, Rouge. I'm too kind-hearted for that. Anyway, gotta run." Sonic then sped off, to go where ever he wanted.

Rouge then left the room and sat on the couch in the lounge to the right of the dance floor and grabbed the remote to turn the T.V on."This is Station Square News with a breaking news-flash. A meteor impacted the outskirts of Station Square only a few minutes ago, but when our investigators got there, the meteor was already gone..." Rouge quickly turned the T.V back off, got up from the couch and walked into the room where the dark-blue quilled hedgehog was still unconscious on the twin-sized bed.

She looked at the hedgehog with hopeful eyes, but in her heart, she was glad to have him at her place. She said to herself, "I'm glad Sonic brought this hedgehog here. I wouldn't have wanted him at Amy's place. She'd probably turn this guy into a total wuss. I have to admit though, he looks pretty handsome when he's sleeping like this. Besides, he'll need someone to be here when he wakes up."

There was a chair nearby that she pulled up next to the bed and sat down as she waited for the hedgehog to wake from his current state.

She didn't have to wait long, for the dark-blue quilled hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust them to the faint light streaming from the window next to his bed.

As the hedgehog woke up, he felt intensely groggy, as if he had woken up from a long comatose state, but otherwise he was as fit as a fiddle. A short time later, his grogginess had dissipated and he got up off the bed.

She noticed as the hedgehog got up. "You finally woke up. Hi there, handsome."

The hedgehog noticed the white-furred bat who had spoke to him and said, "Hi. Who might you be?"

She put her right hand on her chest and curtsied. "I am Rouge The Bat. My friends call me Rouge. What's your name?" she asked the dark-blue hedgehog.

"Slayer. Slayer The Hedgehog." he said as he placed his left hand on his chest and bowed. He then turned his head to the right, to look at the full-length mirror, and was shocked to find out how much he had changed physically.

Slayer, as a human, was 5'8" in height and had a bit of a rough physique, but now as a three-foot tall, slim dark-blue quilled hedgehog with spikes extending out 6 inches from the back of his head, and two spikes out of his back, a tan muzzle, a black oval-shaped nose on his face above his muzzle, and two large green-irised, black-pupiled eyes, and a pair of triangle-shaped dark-blue ears with pink insides, Slayer The Hedgehog fit his new and better look. His hands, however, had grown in size, and his arms had gotten smaller, but his hands were in sock-cuffed white gloves with a gold inhibitor ring on each cuff of his gloves, and his dark-blue quilled legs ended in huge feet that were encased in gold shoes with silver cuffs, and silver strap cuffs with white buckles.

"Wow! I look awesome! I look way better than when I was human!" Slayer exclaimed excitedly.

"You used to be human? Where did you come from, Slayer?" Rouge asked.

Slayer blushed, and Rouge laughed because she had caught him in an awkward moment.

Slayer then calmed down and the color returned to his cheeks. He turned to face Rouge and said, "I am from a different Earth, from a different dimension where only humans live. The only thing I remember however, is arriving here courtesy of a woman named Shahra. And these." He pulls out a blue Sol Emerald from under his quills and shows it to Rouge.

"That is a beautiful jewel. A Sol Emerald I believe. Don't worry about me wanting it. I'm done with the jewel thief trade. I'm now exclusively a secret agent. I hope you don't tell anyone about that. If you don't, I'll let you stay here at Club Rouge. Maybe if you stay on my good side, I might even become more than an acquaintance." Rouge said.

"Not a soul will ever know about that. I also thank you for the offer to let me stay here. I accept it."

Slayer said in reply, putting the Sol Emerald away under his quills.

"In that case, this will be your room. Right here in Club Rouge. In other words, welcome to your new home, Slayer." Rouge said.

Meanwhile, over at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins, Sonic had just arrived there and walked in to see Tails working on his Tornado 2. Tails noticed Sonic as he walked in and pulled out a device that looked like an iPad 3, only the screen displayed some unique energy signatures, displayed as small gold rings, and there were 7 of them, dispersed all over the world. Tails walked up to Sonic holding the device and said, "I think I found the locations of the Giant Rings we can use to grab the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic said, "Way past cool, buddy! Tails, I think you may have something more than that!" Sonic exclaimed as 7 more energy signatures appeared on the screen. Strangely enough, all 7 signatures were centered at Club Rouge! Tails saw this and said, "Uh oh! If Eggman finds the source of those signatures, he could use them against us! I don't know how, but he definitely will, that's for sure!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it! I'm going to head to the source of those signatures. I'll stop him from obtaining them. Later, Tails!" Sonic said before speeding off to Club Rouge.

At Eggman's secret base in the Mystic Ruins, he had just finished resetting his new invention, the Inter-dimensional Transporter, and suddenly after tightening just one bolt, his alarm system went off. "What is going on now?" he said as he walked to his central workbench, which was filled with all sorts of keyboards and buttons. He pressed a button to silence the alarms and switch the monitors to interpret his energy signature software, and saw the cause of the alarm.

"No way! I can't believe this! These 7 energy signatures are all centered right at Club Rouge. So that batgirl HAS been keeping something from me! Computer, what are those energy signatures?"

"Energy signatures confirmed. Sol Emeralds have been detected." a female voice said.

"The Sol Emeralds, eh? They're just what I need for my new device! Mwahahahaha!" Eggman laughed maniacally as he got up from his seat at his workbench to walk into the main hangar where his Eggmobile was stored, got in and fired it up, and took off to find the Sol Emeralds.

Meanwhile, Sonic stopped in front of Club Rouge and walked inside to notice Rouge having a conversation with the dark-blue quilled hedgehog he had seen earlier at the crash site of the meteor.

Rouge laughed and said, "That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" but then immediately stopped laughing upon noticing Sonic walking up to her and Slayer.

Slayer noticed him as well and walked up to him. He said to him offering to shake hands, "The name's Slayer. Slayer The Hedgehog. You are...?"

Sonic shook Slayer's hand and said, "Sonic The Hedgehog's my name, and speed's my game!"

"I've heard about your famed speed." Slayer said to Sonic.

"Hohoho! And it looks like you're not going to be running away from this one either!" someone said.

Sonic and Slayer ran out to see who it was, Slayer stopping 400 yards farther than Sonic. He ran back to Sonic and noticed the aircraft shaped like an egg. "Who's this brown-mustached chatterbox?" Slayer inquired.

Sonic said to Slayer, looking surprised. "Man! You're fast! Faster than me even!"

Slayer answered, "Thanks Sonic. I'm kinda surprised too. But we got bigger problems!"

"I know. Eggman!" Sonic said.

"What? No way! I can't believe this! Instead of one pesky hedgehog, now there's TWO? Grah! No matter! You, the dark-blue one! Hand me the Sol Emeralds you have, or else!"

"Or else what, Egghead?" Slayer said.

"Or else, I'll kill you and take them by force!" Eggman threatened.

Sonic bounced off of Eggman's head to distract him, but Slayer didn't even run. He thought to himself after seeing Sonic jump off of Eggman, _"If he knows how to roll into a ball like that, maybe I can do it too. I'm going to find out!"_

He curled himself up into a ball and starts revving up like a turbo engine, then a second later, blasted forward, jumped and crashed into Eggman's Eggmobile, busting a hole right through it with a BOOM before landing on his feet on the ground behind him. The additional momentum sent Eggman spiraling back to his base.

"You're going to pay for this, you pesky hedgehogs!" Eggman said as he careened away in his Eggmobile.

"That was way past cool, Slayer! I never thought you could do that!" Sonic exclaimed, amazed with Slayer's fighting prowess. "But it looks like you need some training. Speedwise, as well as combatwise. I can train you over at Tails' workshop."

"Who is Tails?" Slayer asked curiously.

Sonic said, "He's a friend of mine. He's a two-tailed fox whose real name is Miles Prower." He chuckled.

"Oh I get it. His full name is a pun of miles per hour. Ha!" Slayer chuckled.

Sonic then got ready to speed off. "Let's go!" He then took Slayer by the hand and ran off to Tails' workshop, which was a short distance to Sonic. Slayer and Sonic then arrived at a yellow-colored building with two yellow-furred tails with white fur at the tips inside a red circle on a blue background serving as an emblem in the region of the Mystic Ruins.

"This is it, Slayer. Tails' workshop." Sonic said. The two hedgehogs walk into the main room which was the workshop part of Tails' place. Slayer notices a pair of tails and feet sticking out from under a plane and scratched his head. "Tails? Is that you?" Slayer said.

**BONK! **"Ow!" The two-tailed fox bumped his head and then slid out from under the plane he was working on. "Yeah, I'm Tails. Who's asking?" He notices Sonic standing next to the other hedgehog. Tails looks at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Slayer's my name. Slayer The Hedgehog. You must be Tails." Slayer said to him.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said. "Our new friend here says he has super speed like I do, but he needs some training, and I'm going to train him. Get the speed training course set up would you?"

"Got it, Sonic!" He walks over to a console and presses a button. Outside in the back field behind the workshop, what looked like a whole entire obstacle course, racetrack included, rose up from underground! By the time it fully set itself up, the sun had started setting.

"Man! I was ready to start my training! Looks like it's going to have to wait. Oh well. I'll head back to Club Rouge and be back here first thing in the morning. See you guys!" Slayer said before he took off for Club Rouge.

"See you later, Slayer!" Sonic said.

Slayer managed to barely stop at the front door of Club Rouge and walked to his bedroom completely tired. When he climbed into bed, Rouge walked in and said to him, "Hey, thought you'd be ready for bed. Well, goodnight Slayer. If you need anything, I'll be across the hall in my room." She closed the door behind her as she walked out of his room and across the hall to hers. By the time Rouge's door shut, Slayer was asleep.


	3. TAoStH Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Rouge woke up and got out of bed, wondering what she was going to do that day. She thought of Slayer as she thought to herself for a moment, _"Slayer seems like a nice enough guy, but I never thought he was actually human. Maybe I should check on him to see if he slept okay."_

She opened the door to her room and walked out, closing the door behind her and walked across the hall to Slayer's room. She opened the door slowly and shut it quietly behind her as she walked into Slayer's room.

Slayer was sleeping soundly on his right side. It was a little bit before dawn, and the light in the fixture wasn't very bright, but it cast just enough light so Rouge could look at Slayer's face as he slept.

She thought to herself, _"Well, this hedgehog is about as handsome as Sonic. Considering the fact I've never had a boyfriend, I might consider keeping this one around, as long as he continues to hang out with me as well as my friends. Hmm, I'm thinking of making breakfast for this big guy. Can't be having him training on an empty stomach. Hopefully I don't have to wake him up for breakfast either."_

Rouge walked out of Slayer's room, closing the door behind her quietly. Slayer never knew she was in there.

Dawn approached, and the sun rose over the horizon. The light filtered in through the window, causing Slayer to open his eyes and awaken. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He saw that Rouge had finished making breakfast, so he took it upon himself to set the table for the both of them. He grabbed two plates, one each for him and Rouge, two forks, two spoons, and two knives, and set them all on the table expertly. Rouge was surprised at him for doing that.

By the time he finished, Rouge had breakfast ready as she walked into the kitchen with a heaping plate of french toast and some maple syrup. She set it down on the table and dished out a nice stack of french toast for both of them and sat at the table.

Slayer sat at the table with her, sitting across from her.

Rouge was happy to see Slayer as they ate the french toast she had made. Slayer was surprised at how good the french toast tasted. "Wow, Rouge! This probably took a lot of effort to make! This is the best french toast I ever had!" Slayer exclaimed.

Rouge was so surprised at Slayer's comment that she blushed. "Thank you, Slayer! That is really sweet of you to say that!" Rouge exclaimed before she continued eating.

"You're welcome, Rouge." Slayer said to her in between bites.

"I'm also surprised that you're very polite as well. Just like a little girl I know here." Rouge said.

"Oh really? Who does my politeness remind you of, may I ask?" Slayer asked inquisitively.

"She's really cute. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Rouge asked Slayer. "Oh, before you answer, the little girl's a rabbit named Cream. She has this cute little Chao with her named Cheese."

"18. Even though I look like I could be Sonic's age." Slayer answered.

"Wow. You're the same age as me. You could be just my type." Rouge said suggestively, winking at him.

Slayer smiled. "I heard when a woman winks at you, like what you did to me, it means you like me romantically." he said.

"I actually do like you Slayer. You're a handsome hedgehog, you are polite, you're honest. You are what every kind of woman would chase after until the end of time. I know of a beautiful place we can go to for our first date, if you want me as a girlfriend." Rouge said.

Slayer gasped in shock and surprise. "Rouge! Are you asking me out on a date? No one has ever asked me out on a date for six years! Rouge, we can be at this place tomorrow if you want!" Slayer said.

"It's a date then. Wow, you're really excited about this. Tell you what, if you behave yourself on our date, then I'll treat you to some fun when we get home." She said rather seductively.

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" Slayer asked her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Can you say "adult" fun?" Rouge said suggestively.

Slayer got what she was talking about. Slayer simply nodded and smiled.

They finished eating without saying another word, then took their plates and silverware and put them in the dishwasher. Rouge put the detergent in and started it after she shut the door.

She looked at Slayer. "So, what do you have to do today?" She asked him.

"I'm going over to Tails' workshop to start my training under Sonic's tutelage." He said to her in answer.

Rouge nodded. "Okay. Have fun, and don't train too hard." She advised him.

Slayer nodded. "See you tonight." He said before taking off for Tails' workshop.

Slayer had a smile on his face as he headed for the Mystic Ruins, but on the way to the train station, he encountered what looked to be a pink-quilled female hedgehog in a red dress running away from something. She had a horrified look on her face as she tried to run from a green robot. She screamed, "SONIIIICC! HELP ME!" as she ran away.

Slayer, somehow out of sheer force of will, stopped on a dime, ran up behind the robot and jumped up onto its head. Somehow, the robot was familiar to him, and he pried up the hatch that covered a button on its head. He then Homing Attacked it, pressing it so hard that the robot stopped in its tracks and raised its hands in the air in failure as it began to explode.

Slayer jumped off the robot just in the nick of time before the robot shattered into pieces as it exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

The pink hedgehog stopped and noticed Slayer. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I knew you would save me Sonic!" the pink hedgehog said to Slayer.

"What?" Slayer said, clearly knowing that she was mistaking him for Sonic. "Whoa, girl, you're mistaking me for somebody else."

She released him from her hug and looked at him. She then realized what she had done. "Oh! I am so sorry sir! I did mistake you for somebody else. You just saved my life you know? I'd like to know who it is that just saved my life. I am Amy Rose." Amy said as she introduced herself.

"Amy huh? Well then Amy, I am Slayer The Hedgehog. Everyone calls me Slayer though." Slayer said as he introduced himself.

Amy smiled and said, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Slayer."

Slayer smiled also, then said, "It's nice to meet you as well. I hate to break up the party but I, gotta juice." He then walked into the train station. He then heard a feminine voice over the PA system say, "The train headed for the Mystc Ruins will be departing soon."

Amy walked home.

The man behind the ticket counter gave him a ticket for the train. "Thank you sir. Are these tickets really free?" Slayer asked, sort of surprised.

"Yes, they are. Anytime you need one, just ask. That's your return ticket as well." The man said.

"Sweet." Slayer said as he smiled.

He then walked up the stairs and boarded the train, grabbing a seat before the doors closed and the train started moving. While on the way to his destination, Slayer thought to himself, _"I've already just met a __beautiful batgirl named Rouge, who in my opinion, is a very sweet and seductive woman. She's now my girlfriend like damn quick. And, just now, I met a cute pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. I must be in Sonic's world." _

A few minutes later, the train stopped at the Mystic Ruins Station and the doors opened. Slayer got up from his seat and walked onto the wooden log platform, wondering where he had to go next.

He looked around, and just ahead, slightly to the right on top of a hill was a strange yellow building. Slayer jumped off the platform and climbed up the steps and up the hill to Tails' Workshop.

He wondered if Tails was home. It was about midday on a sunny day as Slayer walked up to the yellow building on the hill, his sneakers not making a sound on the sand, and no puffs of sand came up as he set a foot down as he walked.

Meanwhile, Amy entered her pink house in the residential district of Station Square, and went into her living room, which had a lot of pictures of herself and Sonic. She stared at one of the pictures of him and sighed. "I really wish Sonic and I could be together." She said to herself, holding her hands together up to the side of her face as she went into a swoon. It was obvious that she loved Sonic.

Back at Tails' workshop, Slayer knocked on the front door. The door opened and he was greeted by a yellow-furred, blue-eyed two-tailed fox.

"Hi there Tails." Slayer said to the fox.

"Hey Slayer. What are you doing here?" Tails asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Slayer answered, "I told you I was going to be back here first thing in the morning to start training."

"Oh! Well, come on in then." Tails said, holding the door open for him.

As if right on cue, Sonic appeared, standing beside Slayer.

"Where were you, Sonic? I was waaaiiitting." Slayer said as he frowned at him.

"Well then, if you're here to train, I have the training arena already set up, down in the basement." Tails said, pointing to the stairwell going below. "I don't even know anything about you, besides the fact you're dating Rouge."

"Oh, you know about me and Rouge...no biggie." Slayer said as the three went downstairs into a simply designed battle arena that was yellow and black with Tails' logo on the walls.

"So Tails, how did you know about me and Rouge?" Slayer asked him inquisitively.

"I was walking by when I overheard you guys. Is it really true that not one single woman has ever asked you out for that much time? I'd say you were getting pretty desperate." Tails said in answer.

Slayer simply shook his head. Sonic wanted to start his training as soon as possible.

Slayer saw some targets come up from the floor as he got ready to listen to his teacher.

Sonic then said to him, looking at him, "Okay, Slayer, looks like you're going to have to get used to being a hedgehog for a while. So, let me give you a few pointers."

Slayer listened intently to Sonic as he was eager to learn how to be a hedgehog.

"Now, you know about me, yet I don't know anything about your abilities, so I'm going to teach you how to properly execute a homing attack. This is a basic homing attack, so watch and learn." Sonic said to Slayer.

Slayer nodded, indicating he was ready.

Sonic demonstrated his homing attack by jumping upwards in the air, becoming a blue ball, and at the peak of his jump, he dashed forward, hitting one, then another, then another, hitting and destroying the targets all in one fell swoop of attacks as Slayer watched, observing him with interest, intrigue as well as curiosity as Sonic finished his run, landing on the ground, dusting his hands off.

Slayer was impressed as he smiled. Sonic then stepped aside as new targets popped up.

"Your turn, Slayer. Show me what you got." He said to him.

Slayer jumped, curled into a ball and dashed forward, hitting one, then another, then another, finally hitting all of the targets just like Sonic did, but then slipped and landed on his bottom.

Sonic whistled softly. "That was tight! I'm impressed, Slayer." He said, smiling. "Youll need to work on the landing though." He chuckled as Slayer got up, dusting himself off.

"I can always work on that." Slayer said as more targets came up. This time, he did the same thing, only this time, when he tried to land, he landed on his feet, bending his knees to cushion the impact.

"Slayer sticks the landing and the crowd goes nuts!" Slayer said, being a little cocky.

Sonic and Tails didn't say anything, their jaws going slack as they were struck speechless while Slayer stood back up.

This time, some targets came up on the ground on the other side of the room, to Slayer's right.

Suddenly, Slayer could feel something within. "W-what? What is this power I'm feeling?" Slayer asked himself.

As if to answer him, Tails pulled out a blue emerald cut gem from his side fur.

Slayer looked at Tails, then at the gem, then back at Tails. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at the blue gem.

"This is a Chaos Emerald. Never heard of it?" Tails said.

As soon as the two words "Chaos Emerald" were uttered, something clicked in Slayer's mind. "How many do you have? Do you have all seven?" Slayer asked.

"We only have four. Eggman's got the other three. Why do you ask?" Tails asked.

"Well, I've heard that those Emeralds have special powers." Slayer answered. "I might want to test these out. Hand me that Emerald, would you please Tails?" Slayer asked politely.

Tails smiled as he did. Slayer held it in his hand, feeling the power flow through his body. He started shaking as he bent over. He then stood up and yelled, "Chaos...CONTROL!" and teleported a short distance, then teleported back.

Sonic and Tails both were speechless. Slayer was too. Finally, he said, "I... I can use Chaos Control! This is awesome!"

Tails looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. "Slayer, you might as well head on back to Club Rouge. Good luck on your date tomorrow!" Tails said.

"I will! Thanks Tails. By the way, can I keep this for safekeeping?" He asked Tails.

"Just don't let Eggman get it!" Tails said before Slayer sped upstairs and out the door.

"He'll be alright." Sonic said. "Later, bro!" He said to Tails before speeding off himself.

Slayer got back to Station Square and made his way to Club Rouge, the blue Chaos Emerald in his side fur. As he walked to Club Rouge, his thoughts turned to the batgirl who took him in.

Nothing was going on, except for everyone just going on with their lives as usual. He even saw Amy walking down the sidewalk with some grocery bags in her arms. She wasn't struggling with them, so Slayer didn't give that a thought.

"_Rouge The Bat, why can't I get you out of my head? I've only just met you, even though now the both of us know a little bit about each other, still I can't get you out of my head. You even asked me out on a date. I don't know if she is starting to have feelings for me or not. Still, I'm very happy though. I've never felt this happy in my life." _He thought before he arrived at Club Rouge.

The sun had set as he walked in, the door shutting behind him quietly. He looked around and saw no one in the living room. "She must've gone to bed already." Slayer said to himself.

He got a little worried and decided to look in her room as he walked over to the door, his sneakered feet making no sound on the carpet as he opened the door gently. There was a little bit of light left before the sun winked out completely as it slid under the horizon. He noticed Rouge sleeping in her bed.

He shut the door gently and then walked to his room. He shut the door gently and began taking off his sneakers, and after he finished, he took off his gloves, leaving his gold inhibitor rings on him before he climbed onto the bed and lay on his back with his head against the pillows.

He felt comfortable as he began to think of Rouge and also what they would be doing on their date tomorrow as he fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day, full of opportunity.


	4. TAoStH Chapter 3

(Slayer here. Thought I'd warn any 15-year olds and younger, this chapter is rated M for two scenes between me and Rouge The Bat.)

**The Adventures of Slayer The Hedgehog**

**Chapter 3**

Slayer woke up in his bed as the sun rose on another beautiful day in Station Square. He gathered up some clothes he was going to be wearing for the day after he got up from his bed in his room. "Man, I'm going to be going out with Rouge today. I'm really excited about this." He said to himself as he exited his room and headed to the bathroom across from it.

He hadn't showered since he got back to Club Rouge the night before, so it was necessary for him to be presentable. As he entered the bathroom, he could hear moaning coming from Rouge's bedroom. Slayer became curious by this as he walked closer to the wall separating the bathroom from Rouge's room.

"I wonder what's going on with Rouge?" He asked himself as he pressed his ear up to the wall. He could hear pleasurable moaning coming from Rouge, along with an occasional, "Oh Slayer..."

Slayer was shocked and surprised that Rouge was thinking about him as she was doing what she was doing. He decided not to disturb her as he turned on the shower. He then took off his sneakers and his gloves while leaving his inhibitor rings on and proceeded to step into the shower, the water from the shower head cascading onto him.

As he scrubbed every inch of the skin on his arms and hands, and his stomach, he was unaware that Rouge had silently stepped into the bathroom. As he then was beginning to wash the fur on his head and behind his ears, he thought he had heard the rustle of fabric on skin. He shrugged his shoulders, dismissing it as an auditory hallucination. A trick of his ears it would seem.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and Rouge stepped in, completely naked. She had white fur all completely on her head, her eyelids were tan when she wasn't wearing any eyeshadow, she had large breasts that were very perky and soft to the touch but firm when squeezed. She was tan all over everywhere else, except for her wings, which were purple.

Slayer was surprised upon seeing her. "Rouge? What are you doing in here? I was getting ready for us to go on our date today." He said to her, looking into her eyes.

"I've been thinking about you, and I made a decision. Let's stay here. In fact, you don't mind if I take a shower with you, do you?" She asked.

"Well, given the fact I'm still single, eh, why not? I'd be delighted." He then gives her a look over, his eyes roaming over every inch of her body. "I have to say Rouge, you are a sight to behold. You are gorgeous." Slayer said, complimenting on Rouge's looks.

Rouge giggled in delight, looking very cheerful. "Thank you." She said, thanking Slayer.

Slayer gave Rouge the washcloth so she could wash him first. Rouge began with Slayer's shoulders. "You have some very broad shoulders, handsome." Rouge said before giggling with delight.

Slayer however, smiled happily and relaxed as Rouge then moved on to wash his chest, then moved to wash his stomach. They were both unaware of what was going to happen when Rouge moved down to wash Slayer's private area.

Rouge ended up getting a sudden surprise in the form of Slayer's trouser snake, which was now at its full length and was as hard as a rock.

"I didn't expect this." Rouge said, obviously surprised. "I've only known you for a short time, Slayer, but, for some reason, I just can't resist doing this for you." She then proceeded to engulf his friend in her mouth.

Slayer gasped, but did not resist, feeling the inside of her warm mouth as she bobbed her head all along his length, making him moan pleasurably.

As she continued, Slayer felt his knees going weak, and out of instinct, he placed his hands on the back of her head to support himself. "Rouge...oooohhhhhh...oh yeah!" He said, moaning in complete passionate bliss. Soon, he felt himself reaching his breaking point. "Rouge, finish me off, I feel like I'm going to burst..." He moaned.

Rouge then pointed to herself to try to tell Slayer that he could release in her mouth as she then took his full length into her throat, causing Slayer to scream loudly in pure, passionate bliss as his fluids rushed into her mouth.

Rouge's green eyes went wide as his fluids made their way into her mouth, as she had never felt so much come in. She did however, drink it all. This made her want Slayer even more, so much more that she stuck her bottom towards him as she bent forward, presenting her two pleasure spots.

Slayer was nervous as heck. "Rouge, are you serious? You want me this badly? To let me stick my friend inside you?" Slayer asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "Slayer, I must confess, ever since I took you in, I first thought I was going to have to bury you, but when you looked at me for the first time, I started having these strong feelings for you, even though I tried to hide it. For hiding that from you, I apologize." She confessed.

"I really want this Slayer. I haven't had anyone be this nice to me." She said, purring seductively.

"_She's offering to make love with you, man. Don't disappoint her by chickening out. Do it man, do her!" _Slayer thought to himself.

He finally conceded, knowing he also wanted Rouge. So, he gave in to his instincts and slid his friend into her waiting love spot.

Rouge gasped and blushed as his friend entered her. "Slayer! I can feel your friend filling my spot!" She moaned pleasurably.

"It's very tight, but I can slide it all the way in if you want me to Rouge!" Slayer said, grunting.

She nodded, then moaned pleasurably as Slayer slid it all the way in, then they got busy.

The action was passionate and hot as the water from the showerhead cascaded over them both while they moaned pleasurably with each other, enjoying the love they were making.

After what seemed like half an hour, they both released, screaming pleasurably, their fluids mixing together.

With their remaining strength, they both washed each other, then turned the shower off, then walked to Rouge's bedroom, where the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms on the bed. Night had fallen when they went to bed and fell asleep, and nothing happened for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Rouge had a dream about a couple of strange looking hedgehogs with wings on their backs on either side of their quills. She saw herself and Slayer in the dream. She didn't know what it meant, but it was pleasant.

She then woke up and looked at Slayer. He was still asleep, it seemed. She thought of what to do before he woke up. She then remembered that moment of passion as she and Slayer made love in the shower yesterday. "Oh boy, I hate to say this to myself, but I could be pregnant with Slayer's baby. I better make sure." She said to herself before getting up and getting dressed in her regular outfit. She had so many of those, but at least she washed them.

She then headed to the bathroom. All while Slayer still slept. She always knew she was going to lose her virginity someday, but not this quickly. Somehow, instead of being mad, or sad, or even indifferent, she actually felt happy, and another feeling that she could only find when someone really stole her heart. Slayer had in fact stolen her heart.

She thought about it, and knew that this feeling was indescribably positive. She gasped as she realized the feeling. "I'm...I'm in love with him!" She exclaimed to herself, loud enough to wake Slayer.

Slayer yawned and stretched before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did you say something Rouge?" Slayer asked.

"Slayer! Good morning!" Rouge said from the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too Rouge." Slayer said, smiling.

"I'm going to be a minute, Slayer, so could you wait for me in the kitchen?" She asked him.

"Sure Rouge. I'll be waiting for you." He said before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen.

Rouge then shut the doors and pulled down the bottom of her bodysuit and sat down on the toilet, grabbing a pregnancy test kit before doing so.

Rouge exposed the absorbent swab and peed on it, the clear stream hitting the swab. When she was finished, she looked at it after several minutes. The test kits she always bought were 99.9% accurate.

Usually they tested negative, but this time, she gasped as the indicator showed one word: "Pregnant." The display read.

After the shock wore off, she put her head in her lap, covering it with her hands and started to cry.

Slayer had good hearing, and he heard Rouge crying. "What could she be crying about? No matter, I have to comfort her either way. There has to be something I can do to help her." Slayer said to himself. He decided to go to her. He went into the bathroom to find her on the toilet seat, the test reader lying on the counter beside the sink.

He knelt beside her. "Rouge, what's wrong? Look, I don't know if you trust me or not, but you can tell me what's wrong." Slayer told her.

"Slayer...I don't know if I...can tell you this...it might upset you." Rouge told him.

"Rouge, I promise I won't be upset. Please, tell me what's wrong. What could be so wrong that it's making you sad?" Slayer asked her gently.

After a few minutes of more sobbing, she finally said, "Slayer...I'm not only...in love with you, which makes me very happy, and I hope you're happy too, but tell me this. Do you remember when we made love in the shower?" She asked him.

Slayer nodded. "I remember it as well as you do, Rouge. Do you think...?" Slayer then realized. Just to be sure, he grabbed and read the test reader. It showed "Pregnant." Slayer gasped. "Oh Chaos, I got you pregnant, didn't I?" Slayer asked.

She nodded.

He definitely was not sure how to deal with this as thoughts swirled around in his head. He even listened with his heart. His heart told him he was in love with her as well.

He then looked at her solemnly.

"I think I should tell you this as well, Rouge. I'm...I'm in love with you as well." He told her.

Rouge then hugged him suddenly, happy that he professed.

"I'm going to cook some breakfast for us. Trust me, I know how to cook. Want anything in particular?" Slayer asked her.

"Surprise me, babe." Rouge told him.

Slayer nodded and then sped to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She then pulled the bottom of her bodysuit up as she got up from the toilet and flushed it. "I don't know how Shadow's going to react to this..." She told herself under her breath before heading to the kitchen to sit at the table.

Slayer was still cooking breakfast diligently, getting a glance at Rouge.

Rouge said nothing as she sat at the table, getting a whiff of the food that Slayer was cooking. She recognized the unmistakable scent of pancakes. She smiled.

Soon, Slayer was finished making the pancakes as he slid the pancakes out of the pans onto a plate, the table already set up a few minutes earlier, complete with a dish of butter and syrup.

Slayer then brought the pancakes over with a smile on his face before sitting down across from Rouge.

"Help yourself sweetheart." Slayer said, helping himself to some pancakes.

She did, and as they were about to eat, someone knocked at the door before coming into the club.

A black hedgehog with red highlights in his quills and red eyes with inhibitor rings on his wrists and his feet in Air Shoes walked into Club Rouge.

Rouge saw him first. "Shadow! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Shadow walked up to the two, seeing Slayer first. He then looked at Rouge. "First off, mind telling me just who HE is?" He asked angrily, pointing a finger at Slayer.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to point?" Slayer countered.

"Hmph. I don't care, I just came here to ask a question. Who are you?" He asked again, looking at Slayer this time with angry eyes.

"The name's Slayer. Slayer The Hedgehog." Slayer said, introducing himself. "You must be Shadow The Hedgehog."

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Shadow asked.

"I heard Rouge say your name, obviously." Slayer told him calmly.

"Now that we know each other, I'm afraid I have to borrow Rouge for a minute. She and I are going out on a date." He told Slayer calmly.

"The date's off, buddy boy." Rouge told him seriously.

"What? Why?" Shadow asked Rouge angrily.

"I found someone else, and it's a fact, he's a lot better lover than you will ever be." Rouge admitted.

Shadow grew furious. "Who did you cheat on me with Rouge? I'm going to kill him." He asked, getting very angry.

Slayer could feel his anger inside of him. "Shadow, man up and contain that anger, will you? I don't want to fight." Slayer told him.

"So, you're admitting that you had sex with Rouge." Shadow said.

"Yeah, so what? I'm dating her now. I'm also willing to admit that I got her pregnant." Slayer admitted honestly.

Shadow was even more furious. "YOU GOT ROUGE PREGNANT? NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" Shadow shouted angrily at Slayer before teleporting them both outside to Station Square.

Slayer and Shadow were outside the entrance to Club Rouge, facing each other.

"Feel the ultimate power of The Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow said, getting ready to battle.

Slayer shook his head. "Fighting over a girl. This is the last thing I expected to fight someone over." Slayer said before Shadow tried to punch him in the face.

Slayer then did the most unexpected thing. "Chaos...CONTROL!" Slayer yelled, and time slowed down for Shadow, but not for Slayer as he got behind him and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head like a boss. Shadow slowly looked at him in shock and awe before being knocked to the ground on his stomach as time resumed its normal pace for him.

"That's impossible! A hedgehog like you...can use Chaos Control?" Shadow asked, shocked.

"Heh. You didn't know?" Slayer asked.

"How can you use Chaos Control when you don't have a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked, unaware Slayer had a Chaos Emerald with him.

"You don't even know I have one with me?" Slayer asked.

"What? You have one with you? Who gave you it?" Shadow asked.

"Tails did." Slayer said matter-of-factly.

"You've got something else you're not telling me about. What else do you have besides that one Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked, sensing Slayer had the seven Sol Emeralds with him, though he was unaware that Slayer had them with him.

Slayer showed him one of the seven Sol Emeralds.

"I knew it! You have the Sol Emeralds! So that's why you're here! You have to keep those out of Eggman's hands. You'd better be prepared to defend those Emeralds from being captured by Eggman with your life if you have to. I'd train you how to further utilize the Chaos Energy, but I think we can come up with a plan later. It's starting to get late." Shadow said before taking off.

Slayer called for him to wait, but he was already gone. Slayer then looked at the sky, seeing the sun was setting as he sighed. He then went back into Club Rouge and this time, went with Rouge into her room and slept beside her in her bed.


End file.
